Unreliable
by tllover49
Summary: Bella and Jake are highschool sweethearts. Bella finds out that she's expecting. Jake doesn't want her to keep it. Will she stay with Jake or find someone else who loves her, and excepts the baby as his own? *all human*
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

I thought I could rely on Jake. Jake had been my best friend since I could remember, and we started dating our freshman year of high school. It was like those relationships you see on those stupid teen drama shows. The football player and the cheerleader. It was our senior year. Parties, tests, school work, parties, graduation, and more parties. Jake and I were on our way to the homecoming game, when he looked over at me and smiled.

"What?" I looked over at him to see him staring at me. I wiped my mouth just in case I had something on my face, nothing.

"Oh, it's nothing," he smiled again.

"Jake, seriously, what? Is there something on my face?" I checked the mirror.

"No, it's nothing. It's _stupid_ is what it is." He looked over and winked.

I hated when he did that. He would either go to say something or stare and I would ask what he was looking at or what he was going to say and he said _nothing_. It was always _nothing_ to Jake. We arrived at the field and I went to walk over to the rest of the squad, when Jake pulled me back towards him.

"What? No good luck? No kiss?" He joked.

"Sorry babe. Good luck, Jake." I stood up on tip-toes and gave him a chaste kiss.

"You too." He leaned down and gave me a kiss on the forehead and winked. I walked over to the girls and they were all staring at me.

"WHAT? Why is everyone staring at me tonight?!" I yelled. They all laughed at me. Rosalie stood up.

"Nothing, Bella, nothing. It's just, well; Jake seems really weird about something. Emmett is noticing it too." Emmett, Rosalie's boyfriend, was best friends with Jake. They had known each other linger than I have.

"I noticed it too Rosalie. I don't know what's wrong with him. You think it's the game? Or that he's beginning to realize that we're going out separate ways? I rushed in a quick breath.

"Chill, Bella, chill. I just wanted to know if you knew anything. Emmett's worried." She looked at me and felt my head. "You look like you're gonna hurl. You alright?"

"No, I don't feel good. It's been for a week now." I took my water out of my bag and drank some. I thought if I had eaten anything that would make me sick. Nothing came to mind. I laughed at that. _Nothing,_ Jake's favorite saying.

We practiced and did a quick jog. Around six-thirty the people started showing up. The game started around seven, we got off to a bad, no, horrible start. By the end of the first quarter we were down three touchdowns. Damn, Forks was a small town, but they had a damn good team. I saw Jake take off his helmet, and the look of disappointment on his face. He always felt like since he was the captain that he let the team down when they didn't win.

"Bella!" I looked up to see Rosalie looking at me, "you need to sit down." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. I walked over to Coach Ann. She gave me my sweatshirt, water and a blanket.

"You need to sit down for the rest of the game sweetie. Sorry." And the truth was she was sorry, she wasn't like those jerk coaches who yelled,_ get your butt up and run!_ or _this isn't naptime ladies!_ She was sincere and sweet. I gave her a little smile and watched the girls and the game. We ended up winning. Jake looked a lot happier then he did earlier.

"Hey, you alright? Why'd you sit down?" Jake half-walked, half-ran over to me.

"I got a little dizzy and they had me sit down. I'm alright now." I smiled at him.

"Alright. Want to grab something to eat?" he was always starving after a game.

"No, sorry babe. I'm not hungry, just exhausted." I looked at him through my lashes, it always got things to go my way. He looked down at me, brows furrowed.

He sighed, "Okay, I'll get you home." He kissed the top of my head and pulled me towards his side.

He pulled up in front of my house, got out of the car opened my door and took my hand to walk me to the front door. He was always the gentleman.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow for the teams breakfast?" the football and cheerleading teams always had a breakfast after the homecoming game.

"Yeah, around seven? That okay?" When I looked up he was looking down at me with intensity. I felt my cheeks and neck heat up.

"That's a nice color on you baby," he chuckled and leaned down to give me a kiss. He took my bottom lip in between his and bit down on it. He lifted me off of my feet and put more intensity in the kiss.

"Jake," it was muffled on his lips, "put me down."

He smiled against my lips and put me down, "sorry babe," he leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow morning. Love you."

"Love you too, Jake."


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

"BELLA!" I could hear my mom's yell through my door. I looked at the clock and groaned, six on the dot. "GET UP!" When I didn't respond, she trudged up the stairs and opened my door. "Isabella Marie, Jake will be here in an hour and you need to shower. Up now or I will drag you out of that bed." I looked up at her, she had a coffee cup in hand and her hair was a mess.

"I'm up mom. I'm up." I rolled out of bed and walked into my en suite bathroom. I took a hot shower, hoping it would relax my muscles. I got out; I had a half hour left. I took out some jeans and a chocolate brown shirt with little pink polka-dots. Jake got it for me for Christmas. By the time my hair was done and I was dressed, Jake was here.

"Hey," I smiled up at him.

"Hey yourself," he leaned down and gave me a long kiss. My mom cleared her throat behind me. Jake stood upright. "Morning Renee," he gave her his smile that made your heart melt.

"Morning Jacob," she smiled at him and looked at me. "Don't forget that I have work so I won't be home till around three and Dad works till four-ish." I nodded my head and turned to push Jake down to his car.

"Nice shirt," he chuckled. He grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together and put them on the center console.

We arrived at the diner, Rose and Emmett pulled in right after us. We walked in together and got a booth for the four of us.

"Hey Bells," Emmett looked over and winked, "you feeling better?" Em was like a big, teddy bear like brother to me. He was _always_ looking out for me.

"Yeah, I am. Thanks Em. I guess I was just really tired yesterday." I looked up from the table and felt Jake squeeze my knee lovingly. I looked over at him and smiled. Then that's when I felt it. A nauseous feeling in the pit of my stomach. I got up and ran to the bathroom, I heard Jake run after me.

"Bells? Bella? What's wrong, baby?" He was calling through the door.

"I don't know Jake. I've been feeling like shit for the past week." I said this more to the toilet then to the door.

I got up and washed my mouth off and opened the door to find Jake sitting on the floor, his head in his hands. He looked up and got up to his feet.

"You alright?" he was feeling my head and cheeks.

"No, I'm not. I'm going to the doctor later on today." I looked up at him, he had his brow furrowed and is forehead was wrinkled with worry lines. I reached up and smoothed them out. "Don't worry babe. I'll call you when I get home," I attempted to give hi a reassuring smile.

I got home and got into some sweats and headed to the hospital. I pulled in and texted Jake.

Hey Jake,

Wanted to let you know I'm here. Call you after.

Love you, Bells

I walked into the front and saw my Aunt Angela working at the desk.

"Hi hun how can I help you?" she didn't even look up.

"Hi Auntie," that got her to look up. Angela wasn't like other Aunts, she was the cool Aunt. She was young and we got along great.

"Oh Bella! What's wrong? Where's Renee? You here alone?" she was throwing questions at me.

"Auntie! Angie! Angela!" I had to call her three different times in three different ways. "I'm alright. I've been feeling dizzy for a few days. Just wanted Carlisle to check it out. I said slowly to her.

"Alright, here sweetie," she handed me the sign in sheet and gave me a look. I went to sit after giving her a reassuring smile.

While I was waiting, my phone buzzed. Jake.

"Hey Jake" I sighed.

"Hey Bells, how'd it go?" He sounded worried.

"I didn't see the doctor yet Jake. I signed in five minutes ago." I rolled my eyes. I told him I'd call him after.

"Alright just call me please?" he sounded like my mother.

"Don't worry Jake. I will."

"Oh, and Bells."

"Mhmm?"

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too Jake." I smiled an hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

"Bella! What brings you here today?" Dr. Cullen was always in a good mood. He never had a frown.

"I've been dizzy for a few days, Carlisle. I had to sit ouy last night at the game and I got sick this morning at breakfast. Before I ate." He smiled. I answered his question before he could ask,.

"Alright then, let's see." He reclined the table so I was lying flat on my back. He started pressing on my abdomen and I felt some pain.

"Ow. That kind of hurts when you do that," I opened one eye and looked up at him. He looked concerned.

"Here, I know you hate this, but I need a urine sample." I scrunched my nose and took the cup and headed to the bathroom.

"Thank you, Bella. You can sit back up here or on the chair. Which ever you prefer. I'll go get the results." He took the cup with my information on it and went down to the lab.

I decided to call Jake while I waited. On the first ring he picked up.

"Impatient, I see." I teased.

"Shut up. What's wrong?" He sounded less worried then before, but not by much.

"I'm waiting for my pee results," I laughed with Jake.

"So you're calling me to pass time?"

"I moddeed and remembered I was on the phone, "Yup," I popped the 'p.'

"Bella," Carlisle peeked in the room.

"Hey, I got to go. The results are back. I love you." I hurried as I nodded my head for Carlisle to enter.

"Love you too."

"Well, whats the prognosis, Doc?" I smiled and looked at Carlisle and saw a frown on his face. "Doctor Carlisle Cullen is frowning? That's not good news." I joked.

"No, Bella, it really isnt good news. For some people…" he trailed off on thought, "yes, but you no." he shook his head.

"What's wrong am I alright? I asked worriedly.

"You're fine. Just got some morning sickness." He looked up from the file.

"Oh that's go… Wait what?! Morning sickness!!! How far along?" I looked at the file.

"About three months."

. God! This cannot be happening. Jake and I were careful. We used stuff.

"Bella, sweetie go home and rest." He got up and left the room.

I went to my car, still in shock. As soon as I got in, I started to cry. I couldn't call Jake, not like this. Rosalie.

"Hello?" Rose answered tiredly through the phone.

"Rose,"I couldn't get her whole name out. I couldn't breathe.

"Bella? What's wrong?" she was more alert now.

"I'm pregnant Rosie," I said through my sobs. I started my car and was still on the phone with a silent Rosalie. She hadn't said anything for ten minutes now.

"Shit, Bells." She finally said, well,whispered.

"I know Rosie. I know."

"Shit. Did you tell Jake?" She was still in shock, that made the two of us.

"No. I wanted to calm down first." I really did. I wasn't scared.

"Okay. Well when you do get home call him." She sounded like my mother.

"I will Rose. Thanks." I smiled a little.

"No problem, Bella. Love ya," she said in a small voice.

"Love ya too, Rose." I hung up and took a deep breath as I dialed Jake's number.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight….though I wish I owned Edward and Jake :]. A/N: **_So Bella tells Jake that she's preggers in this chapter and the parents find out!! If you guys can guess how Bella and Edward meet you can have a cameo in a chapter._

**BPOV**

"Hey, you home?" He asked.

"Yeah, just got home. Listen Jake, come over. I can't tell you over the phone. No I'm not breaking up with you, though it will strain the relationship," I sighed.

"I'm coming now." He hung up.

I waited on my front porch for him. I finally saw his car pull up. I looked at the time. Only ten minutes, but it felt like forever. He ran from his car up to me and sat next to me. Hugging me with one arm and placing a kiss on my temple.

"Hey," he said muffled against my skin.

"Hey," I was looking down at my feet.

"Bella Marie, you need to tell me. **Now**." I looked up at Jake. He looked fine, but his eyes said different.

"Jacob Black," I looked at him pointedly, throwing his full name to him. "I'm getting there."

"Well you have me worried and you look helpless. Just tell me, Bells." His face softened. He was the one who looked helpless.

"I have to ease into it, Jake." I looked into his eyes. They always got me lost when we first started dating.

"Okay, well, ease into it then." He took my hands and held them strongly in his.

"So, nothing is really wrong with me…" I trailed off trying to find the words. "It's just, I'm three months along." I didn't even notice I had my eyes shut. I opened one to look at him. His brow furrowed and he looked deep in thought.

"You mean…" he trailed off and looked down at my stomach.

"Yes, Jake, I'm pregnant." I whispered, I could barely even hear it.

"Bella, what are we going to do?" He looked like the little boy that he had been. So helpless, but caring.

"I don't know, Jake. We obviously _have_ to tell our parents." I finished my sentence and my mom's car pulled up. _Crap_.

"Bella!" She ran from her car in the drive way up to the front porch. "Angie said you were at the hospital. What's wrong? You okay? Did you have an accident?" Again with the questions.

"Now I know where Angie gets it." I whispered so only Jake could hear. All I got was a half smile. That usually would've earned a huge grin. "Mom, I – _we_ have to talk you and Dad"

She looked from Jake to myself then back to Jake. Her mouth popped open in an 'o' shape.

"Are you pregnant Bella?" She whispered it. I don't think she meant to, but she did.

"Yes," I looked down at my feet again. "Mom you knew that we, you know, but we were careful. I swear!"

"I know, Bells." She plopped down in between Jane and I. she took our hands and held them. "I'm not mad." My facial expression must have been easy to read because she looked at me and said, "I know, you can't believe it, huh?"

"Renee, will you come with us to tell Billy and Sue?" I looked at Jake and she just nodded.

"Yes, Jake. I was going to whether you asked or not." She gave him a little smile and hugged him tight.

I went in Jake's car and mom followed. As soon as he pulled away from the curb, he took my hand in his, laced our fingers together and put them on the console. We were silent the whole way, only stealing glances at one another.

"Come on, let's get this over with." He smirked, a half one, not his famous Jake smile.

We got out of the car and walked up to the house. Jake opened the door and called out for his parents.

"Jake, I didn't know it would be that quick, I thought…" Sue trailed off as soon as she saw me with him. "Bella! How good it is to see you." She dried her hands on the dish towel she was holding and gave me a hug."

"Sue," my mom came in behind me. "We need to talk. Is Billy and Charlie back yet?"

"No, not yet. He and Charlie are still fishing. Can it wait?" She looked at my mom worriedly .

"No, I don't think so." She walked around Jake and I and sat at the kitchen table waiting for us.

"Renee, what's going on?" She looked at my eyes. "Bella, sweetie, have you been crying? Jacob, what did you do?" She looked at Jake, even though he wasn't really hers, she saw him as her own.

"It takes two to tango, Sue." My mom looked down at her hands, then back up at Sue.

"What do you mean Renee…" she looked at my mom and my mom just nodded. It was like a mom secret code or something. As soon as my mom did this Sue's mouth popped open, just like my mom's had earlier.

"When did you find out?" Sue looked at Jake and me with tears threatening to pour from her eyes.

"Today. Bells went to see Dr. Cullen and that's what I went over for." Jake looked at me. He had tears swimming in his eyes. Jake never cried, he always put himself as the "strong macho man" and acted tough and such.

"Oh, God." Sue looked at Mom, all she did was nod her head. "Jake, I want you to do the right thing, we all know what that is." Sue said to him without looking away from my mom. "And Bella, you need to know we are here for you." After saying that, she looked at me.

"Thank you, Sue." I stood up with Jake. "We need to talk." I tugged his hand and he led the way to his room. We got into his room and sat on his bed. We didn't say anything for a while.

"Bella, I don't know what to do." He looked down at my hands in his. I could see the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Jake, we need to think about what to do. I'm not going with the other…" I was trying to think of a suitable word, "option."

"Bella, we're too young. We are going off to _**college**_, it's not going to help us." He looked up at me, tears still streaming down his face.

"I know we're going to college, Jake. We – _**I**_ could take a year or so off or our parents can help." I couldn't go with the other option.

"What about adoption? I mean you'll still have it, we just won't keep it." He looked up at me through his lashes

"Jake, I _**am not**_ going to carry a child for nine months, grow attached to it _**while**_ it's still inside me and then give it to some random couple we don't know." I ripped my hands out of his and stood up over him.

"Babe, I can't do it. I'm not going to sit by and watch my first year of college go down the drain. I won't be able to go to parties. Why? Cause I'll be home with you doing homework, taking care of a kid and trying to keep a job."

I couldn't believe I was hearing this come out of Jake's mouth. I stood there, my hands in his once again, my mouth in an 'o' shape and my eyes narrowed.

"Jacob," he cringed hearing the venom in my voice, "I am not going to sit here and have you tell me that you would rather party then take care of _**OUR**_ child! If you aren't with me, you are against me. I'll take care of this child all by myself with my mom. If Rosalie and Em want to help then so-be it." I ripped my hands from his again, stormed down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Sue, I just got the news from your son that he doesn't want to help with our child. I told him that I'll do it with the help of my mother, Rose and Emmett if they want. I can't sit by and listen to him say he would rather _**party**_ than take care of our child," I said through clenched teeth, trying to remain calm.

"Bella, I'll make sure that he helps," I tried to protest, but she waved it off, "If you don't want him to see the baby, I'll make sure he sends money and supports. Later, and if only _you_ want him to, then, and only then can he see the child." Sue was too good to me.

"Thank you," I managed to whisper. I went over to hug hug her good-bye and called Rose when I got home.

"What happened?" I started my story. No tears were shed, I had none left. I wanted to remain calm for my sake as well as Rose's. When I finished Rose took a deep breath.

"Of course I'll help you, Em too." I could always count on Rosalie. She was and always will be my best friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own twilight…sadly. **

_So… here's Jakes pov when they had the talk. He calls Em after and then you'll see what happens. Don't forget to tell me how you think Edward and Bella meet!! You'll get a cameo. ")_

**JPOV**

"Thank you, Sue." Bella stood up with me. "We need to talk." She tugged my hand and I led the way to my room. We got into my room and sat on my bed. We didn't say anything for a while.

"Bella, I don't know what to do." I looked down at her hands in mine. I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Jake, we need to think about what to do. I'm not going with the other…" She was trying to think of a suitable word, "option."

"Bella, we're too young. We are going off to _**college**_, it's not going to help us." I looked up at me, tears still streaming down my face.

"I know we're going to college, Jake. We – _**I**_ could take a year or so off or our parents can help." She wouldn't go with the other option.

"What about adoption? I mean you'll still have it, we just won't keep it." I looked up at her through my lashes

"Jake, I _**am not**_ going to carry a child for nine months, grow attached to it _**while**_ it's still inside me and then give it to some random couple we don't know." She ripped my hands out of mine and stood up over me.

"Babe, I can't do it. I'm not going to sit by and watch my first year of college go down the drain. I won't be able to go to parties. Why? Cause I'll be home with you doing homework, taking care of a kid and trying to keep a job."

She stood there, her hands in mine once again, her mouth in an 'o' shape and her eyes narrowed.

"Jacob," I cringed hearing the venom in her voice, "I am not going to sit here and have you tell me that you would rather party then take care of _**OUR**_ child! If you aren't with me, you are against me. I'll take care of this child all by myself with my mom. If Rosalie and Em want to help then so-be it." She ripped her hands from mine again, stormed down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Shit," I threw myself onto my bed and called Emmett.

"Ah?" Em answered, his mouth full of food.

"Nice way to answer Emmett. I got to talk to you."

"Now Jake? I'm eating."

"Yeah Em, now. Its important." I put my head in my hands and sighed.

"Okay, okay." I heard him gulp something to drink and then slam it on the table. "Shoot."

I told him what had happened between me and Bells. Emmett was silent though the whole thing. "Then she left and she hasn't called. It's been two hours."

"You told her what?" Emmett seemed furious.

"I told her I couldn't do it. I want to live the college experience and have fun."

"Jake. I can not believe you did that! Bella needs help. You're such a fucking ass. You can't knock a girl up and then dump her on the streets!"

"Okay, a) I didn't knock her up and b) I didn't dump her _she _dumped _me._" I was starting to get mad.

"Okay, Jake. You go and fix this or I can't talk to you anymore."

"What? Are you fucking kidding me Emmett?" my hand was in my hair pulling at it.

"Listen, Bella is like a little sister to me. She needs help. If you can't be in the same room as her I can't be friends with you. I'm sorry man." He hung up. I stood in the middle of my room. I closed my phone slowly and then chucked it at the wall. I lost my girlfriend and my best friend in the same day.

_Okay… so I didn't really like this ending cause I didn't know how to get into Jake's head (pants yes…head no.) So let me know what you think and don't forget about the little competition!!!_

_Haley_


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own twilight!! **

_So we're kinda-sorta skipping ahead six months, but I'm giving you the jist of what happens then. _

**BPOV**

Almost six months have gone by. No contact from Jake, just Sue and occasionally Billy. Dad didn't take the news too well, but mom relaxed him and he finally came to the conclusion that he can't do anything about it. School has been HELL, I waddle everywhere and it doesn't help when you have a shit-load of kids in the dammed halls. Rose and Emmett have been amazing helping me out. They took turns and today was Emmett's day. He regretted it.

"So, Bellsy, I've been thinking. You can name the baby after none other then my lovely self if it's a boy, and Emma if it's a girl!" I looked over at Emmett who was draped across my bed reading some baby magazine. I was folding some neutral colored onesies and putting them in the baby's dresser.

"Em, thanks for helping me, but I have names picked out. Sorry teddy bear." I added in quickly so he wouldn't give me a puppy dog face.

"Fine, do tell." He sat up on my bed and cocked his head to the side waiting for me to tell him the names.

I waddled over to him and sat down across from him on the bed. "Okay, well, I have Hayden Marie for a girl and Anthony for a boy. I don't have a middle name for the boy though." I looked at Emmett and his face brightened a little.

"What about, Anthony Emmett! Bells that sounds amazing."

"No Em, I was thinking James." I looked at him and patted his shoulder. I got up and went back to putting the baby's clothes away. I felt liquid drip down my leg. _Shit_.

"Bells, I am not cleaning that up. If you had to pee, you could've made it to the bathroom, even though you waddle."

I rolled my eyes and clutched my stomach, "No you _idiot_. My water broke; you need to take me to the hospital."

Em shot out of the bed and carried me bridal style down the stairs and placed me carefully in his jeep.

"Call Rosie." I handed him my phone and he called, no answer. We made it to the hospital and he parked and carried me to the entrance.

"We need help." Em yelled breathlessly. A nurse came with a wheelchair and Em placed me in it. They wheeled me to a room and helped me get the hospital gown on, they hooked me up to the machines and things and paged Carlisle.

"Bella," Carlisle came through the door. "Let me see how far you are." His gloved hand was cold, I winced a bit and gripped Emmett's hand. "2 centimeters. It helps if you walk around want to try that?"

"Yeah, can Em come?" I felt Emmett squeeze my hand.

"Of course I'll come Bells." Emmett helped me up and put the robe on so my ass was covered. We walked and talked with Carlisle.

"So you know that the baby is a little less than a month early. This could place him or her in the NICU." I nodded my head paying attention to everything Carlisle said.

We got back to the room and they helped me back onto the bed. My parents and Rosalie weren't answering. They were all at work. This meant Emmett had to go in with me. I felt sorry for the kid.

"Bella, you're 9cm. You still want the spinal or epidural?" Carlisle had asked me about an hour and a half later.

"Whatever really works. I know you know better than I do."

"You'll only need to be numb for a few hours. So a spinal would be better, instead of leaving the catheter for the epidural in there." I agreed and he went to go get the things. I looked over at Emmett who was twiddling with his fingers.

"What's wrong teddy bear?" He looked up and gave me a smile. This smile didn't reach his eyes nor did it show his adorable dimples.

"Nothing, Bells. I'm just nervous." He admitted shyly. I patted the space on the bed next to me. He got up and sat down. I grabbed his hands and rubbed soothing circles on the back of them.

"Em, it's okay. I'm just glad that you're here. At least I have someone here with me." He smiled, and this one was a true smile, dimples and all.

The nurse walked in, helped me sit up and showed Emmett how to hold me still. It hurt a little when she put the needle in and then it was gone. The pain that the contractions were making was slowly going away. I was relaxed for the first time in months. Emmett brought a chair up and held my hand.

"It's time." Carlisle smiled up at me. I looked down at him and he nodded. "I need you to listen to me Bella. Push when I tell you and relax when I tell you. Understand?"

"Yeah," I nodded my head and gripped Emmett's hand tighter.

"Okay, Bella, push!" I squeezed my eyes shut and Emmett's hand and pushed with all my might. A lot of pushes later and almost breaking Emmett's hand, I had my baby boy. Em cut the cord and I got to hold him for a little before they took him to the NICU.

"What's his name, hun?" the nurse asked holding the name card.

"Anthony Michael." I looked at Emmett, he had this huge goofy smile on his face and kissed my forehead.

"Bellsy, you do love me!" I laughed and hugged him back. I wanted to incorporate Emmett in his name some how, Michael was his middle name.

"What's the last name?" I looked at the smiling nurse.

"Swan." I nodded my head at Emmett who gave me a little smile.

Carlisle came back in and told me that Anthony had to stay in the hospital for a bit. He wasn't fully developed, he still needed some help breathing. After he left Rose, and my parents came in.

"Oh, now you guys come!" Emmett threw his hands up in the air and huffed.

I laughed at him while they all engulfed me in a hug filled with "congrats" and sobs from my mom.

"Em here was a natural Rose." I held Emmett's hand and smiled at him.

"Boy or girl?" Rose asked.

"Boy, Anthony Michael." Emmett answered for me. He was way to excited to have his name apart of his nephews.

"Where is he?" my mom asked from the chair near the door.

"The NICU, he's not fully developed. He needs help breathing." I looked at her and shot her a little smile.

They stayed a while and then went home. I woke up the next morning to see Emmett asleep on the cot that they brought in for him. He insisted on staying the night. Carlisle came in and checked my vitals and told me I could go see Anthony. Emmett helped me into the wheel chair and wheeled me down to the NICU.

"Who you looking for hun?" the nurse asked. '

"Anthony Swan." I looked around at the babies in there.

"Right here." She smiled down at my baby boy. "I'm his nurse, Jenna. He is a great baby Bella. He's not a crier, but that can change!" I laughed with her and she took Anthony out of the incubator for me to hold him. She placed him in my arms and I looked down at his hair, same as mine, but his skin was the color of Jake's. Another reminder of him, I held him and looked up at Emmett.

"Want to hold him Uncle Em?" I smiled.

"Yeah," he whispered and nodded. He reached down and took Anthony from me and cradled him to his chest. I've never seen Emmett so careful and loving. I smiled up at the two most important guys in my life. Jenna came up and sat down next to me.

"He the dad?" she nodded up towards Emmett.

"No, he's my best friend's boy friend; he's like my big brother. Anthony's dad isn't in the picture." I looked up at Emmett and smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Anthony is the best baby! He sleeps and eats great. He shouldn't be hard." I smiled at her and thanked her for taking care of my son.

"It's a pleasure Bella. The nurses go nuts over him, he's just so cute!" I agreed with her. Emmett handed Anthony back to Jenna and we headed to my room.

"Good news Bella. You can leave tomorrow." Carlisle came in after I got into bed and smiled at me.

"Really? But without Anthony, right?" I looked at him.

"Yeah, he needs to stay a bit longer, but you can come in everyday to see him."

"Don't worry, I will." I smiled at Emmett and Carlisle.

I ate dinner and watched T.V with Emmett and had mom and Rose visit. They got to go see Anthony for a little too. I went to bed early that night after I got everything together to go home tomorrow. Even though Anthony wasn't coming home yet, I knew things would be different. A good kind of different.

A/N

Well there you have it. Three chapters in one night. More to come, I'm waiting for some thoughts on how Bella and Edward meet before I post again! Its not torture, its just… okay, its kind of torture. Just let me know!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Twilight **

A/N : Okay… So here's EPOV… Night Orchid was close in guessing how they met… SO, she gets the cameo! :D YAY!! Here we go.

EPOV

Last game of the season, baseball was my life next to football. I'm the captain of the Forks baseball team. Today is the game against Seattle, playing a friendly game against my cousin Emmett. We are the competitive ones in the family. Always making something into a game. I was heading to the high school to get the bus to the field when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Eddie boy! Ready to get your ASS KICKED?" Emmett yelled through the phone then went into a fit of laughter.

"Funny, Em. What did I say about calling me Eddie?" I hated, no loathed that nickname. It was awful and Emmett always called me that.

"Aw, come on Edward. You know you and that team of yours is no match for my team and me." It was true, it was like Seattle High's teams were on steroids and they always worked out. My team was scrawny, besides me. I had muscle but I wasn't as big as Em.

"Em, what about we make a wager on this game?" I asked smiling deviously even though Emmett couldn't see it.

"Oh, that's what I'm talking about cuz. What you want to wager?"

"Hmmm… I'll wager my collection of baseball cards that you adore so much." I regretted this. "But, if a team member gets injured and my team or yours needs to forfeit, the deal's off. Understood?"

"Yeah, if you win, I'll give you my football signed by the Redskins."

"What?" that was his child. He never let anyone touch it let alone be in the room alone with it.

"Yeah, I'm serious. Deal?"

"Deal. See you at the field."

"See ya, Eddie." He laughed and hung up.

I pulled up to the school and helped get the equipment on the bus and headed to the field. As soon as we pulled up I saw Em and his team getting their stuff off the bus.

"Eddie!" I looked over at Emmett and saw him waving. I waved back, shaking my head and smiling.

The teams warmed up and the ump called the captains, me and Emmett in.

"Shake hands," the ump said. I grasped Emmett's hand in mine and squeezed it. He smiled and squeezed it back.

"Remember the deal, Eddie." He smirked and looked over at Rosie.

"I do, Em. Who's Rosie with?" I looked over at this brown haired beauty sitting with Rose on the bench.

"Oh, that's Bella. She goes to our school. Same year as us. She's the Chiefs daughter," Em smiled over towards Rose and Bella. They both smiled and waved back.

"Hey Rose!" I yelled across the field.

"Hi, Edward!" she yelled back laughing.

"Batter up!" the ump took his stance behind the catcher. We were first on the field. I pitched a no hitter inning. Emmett took his perch in the outfield and smiled a devious smile towards me at home plate. I rolled my eyes and took my stance. I hit the ball out towards Em and ran as fast as I could.

The first baseman didn't have the ball so I rounded for second. I went to slide head first and the baseman clashed with my shoulder. I screeched out in pain and felt a hand on my side trying to roll me over. All I heard was my coach yell out call 911 then I everything went black.

I woke up in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. I had a sling on my arm and an IV in my right hand. We arrived at the hospital and they wheeled me in to get my shoulder popped back in. I'm not gonna lie. It hurt like hell. They told me the usual things, don't hold anything heavy blah blah blah. I decided to find out where my father was.

"Hi, Angie," I walked up to the front desk to see Angela sitting there. "Do you know where my dad is?"

"Hi Edward. Yes I do actually. He's at the NICU." She smiled and went back to the paper work.

I walked to the NICU to see my Dad working over a tiny baby and the beautiful brown haired girl, Bella, standing looking through the window. I walked up and stood next to her.

"Hi," I looked over at her and smiled.

"Hey, are you alright? That looked pretty painful," she winced at the memory.

"Yeah, I am. It hurt a lot when they popped it back into place," I looked through the window to see my father smile at the baby. "What are you doing here? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Waiting for Dr. Cullen to finish up with my son," she smiled and pointed at the baby my dad was holding.

I looked at her shocked. She didn't look like she had a baby. She was tiny and fit. My dad looked up and smiled at Bella, then frowned at my arm. I shrugged my good shoulder and smirked.

"What are you doing here? Well besides that?" She pointed to my shoulder.

"Dr. Cullen is my dad," I smiled. "I'm Edward by the way. Emmett's cousin, he told me your name at the game. Bella right?"

She blushed. "Yes," she smiled a little and then looked back at her son.

"What's his name?"

"Anthony Michael. Emmett was there when I had him. I had to incorporate his name in there somewhere without naming my son Emmett." She laughed.

"Em was there?" my eyes went wide and my mouth hung open.

"Yeah. I know, he was a trooper though." She smiled at the memory and then looked over at the door where my father was standing.

"He's all set Bella." He smiled and handed Anthony to her.

"Thanks Carlisle." She smiled and turned to me.

"You need a ride home or something? I live with Emmett and Rose now if you want to drop by there." She smiled a little then turned to my dad. "If that's alright with you."

"Well, considering he came in the ambulance, yes that would be good." He smiled at Bella.

"See you at home, Dad" I called over my shoulder.

Bella and I walked out to her car in a comfortable silence. She put Anthony in the seat and it looked like she was deciding on something.

"Do you mind driving? I want to sit back here with him." She handed me the keys and slid into the seat.

"Okay, but you'll need to direct me." I had no idea where Emmett's new place was.

"It's not far from here, about 5 minutes." She directed me down the road to their home. I helped her out and took the bags that she had for Anthony and let her lead the way in.

"Em? Rosie? Your nephew's home!" She called as soon as she opened the door. "And your cousin, Edward!" she turned and mouthed "five, four, three, two, one." As soon as she said one they were both in the doorway.

I raised an eyebrow and smiled at her.

"Where'd you pick him up?" Emmett laughed at my arm in the sling.

"The hospital, he was waiting for your Uncle," she handed Emmett her things and walked past them holding Anthony's car seat tight.

"Let me hold him!" Emmett was bouncing up and down like a kid on Christmas.

I smiled at Rose and she looked at me with a questioning look. I shrugged my shoulders and looked back down at Anthony.

"Emmett! Don't bounce him! He'll throw up." Bella yelled at Em who ceased the bouncing immediately.

"Ew, Bells. Take him," he handed Anthony to me. I took him and easily, but carefully moved him so his head was lying on my good shoulder.

I looked at Bella who had a sad smile on her face. I quirked an eyebrow at her. She shook her head and turned to go into the kitchen. I rocked side to side, humming Anthony a lullaby. I looked down to see him fast asleep. I smiled and sat down on the couch next to a sleeping Emmett. I laughed to myself. Emmett could be this boy's father. I looked down at Anthony once again before I put my head on the back of the couch and fell asleep myself. I heard 'awwing' and giggling. I shook my head then I heard a camera click. I opened my eyes to see Bella and Rosie standing there smiling, holding their cameras.

"It was just too cute, we couldn't resist," Bella blushed and shut the camera off.

"S'ok," I responded sleepily. I looked over at Emmett and laughed. That boy slept through everything.

"Want me to take him? I don't want him to kill your shoulder." Bella looked at me worriedly.

"If you want to take him. He's not hurting me. He's very light," I shifted his weight and handed him to Bella.

"I'll be back. I have to uhm… I'll be back," she blushed and hurried out.

I looked at Rose. "What was that about?"

"She nurses him," she laughed. "Don't worry, she hates saying it around Emmett too."

"Oh, okay," I shook my head. "Hey, Rose?"

"Mhmm?" she said from behind a magazine.

"Where's the bathroom?"

"Last door down the hall." She pointed to the little hallway.

I got up and walked down the hall. I passed Emmett and Rose's room, decorated with sports things and girly things. They knew how to compromise. I passed the next room which was Bella's. The door was open a little and I heard her singing to Anthony.

"Your gonna fly, with every chance you take. Your gonna cry, but know that that's okay. Sometime's life's not fair, but if you hang in there, your gonna see that sometimes bad is good…" she trailed off. "I know your standing there Edward."

"Sorry, I heard you singing. You have a beautiful voice you know?" I said through the crack.

"You can come in if you want. I'm covered," she looked over her shoulder as I opened the door.

Her room was a light blue with her bed on one side, a crib on the other and a few dressers. The rocking chair was facing towards the window, looking out over the river behind their house.

"Nice view," I nodded towards the window.

"Yeah, that's why I picked it. It keeps me calm." She looked over to me.

"Hey, I never got to thank you for taking me home. If you weren't there, I'd have to wait til seven for my Dad."

"It's no problem, Edward," she smiled and leaned forward in the chair. "Sorry, can you take him?" She took Anthony out from under the blanket and handed him to me.

I patted his back while he yawned and rubbed his eyes against my shirt. I heard a burp and looked down to see Anthony smile a little in relief.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I looked at her in question then down to my shirt to see that he spit up on me.

"It's okay," I laughed and took the burp-cloth she handed me and she took Anthony from me. "I have a little sister. She's two years younger than me. First time I held her, she spit up on me. I cried, I was so traumatized." I heard Bella giggle. I looked up at her and smiled.

Eddie! Wanna stay the night?" Emmett called from the kitchen.

"Yeah," I called back, not taking my eyes of Bella. I had no idea what I'd got myself into.

I was head-over-heels.

* * *

So there it is, Edwards POV. Hope you like. Reviews would be nice ;].


	8. Chapter 8

So, I hoped you liked EPOV… here's Bella's. Oh, and no I don't own Twilight. And Night Orchid's cameo will come soon!! I need to think about how to work it in here ;]

BPOV

I was changing Anthony when Emmett asked Edward if he wanted to stay over.

"Yeah," he called back without looking away from me. I blushed and continued to change Anthony.

I picked him up and looked at him. He was Jake. All Jake. It killed me, I wanted to be with Jake. I wanted my son to know his father. To be with him, to show him that he wants to be exactly like him. My eyes brimmed with tears, I blinked them back and turned towards Edward.

"After you," he opened the door for me. I smiled and walked out with Anthony to the kitchen.

"Here Rosie. Can you hold him? I want to start dinner," I handed a yawning Anthony to Rosie.

"Oh, your so tired!" Rosie said in a baby voice to Anthony. She got a look from Edward. "What? I can be caring. Just when I chose to be." She stuck her tongue out and cradled Anthony to her chest.

"What's on the menu tonight Bells?" Emmett asked from the couch.

"Uhm… chicken with potatoes and veggies." I looked over to Em.

"Sounds good," he called back. I started cutting up the potatoes and put them in the pot. I cut the chicken up and put it in the pan with some EVOO over it. I was in the middle of sautéing the veggies when I heard a loud thump, followed by a "Emmett what the FUCK?!"

"Boys?" I called out. I sounded like their mother for God sakes. I looked over at Edward on the floor and Emmett doubled over in laughter.

"Emmett. Let. Him. Up. Now." I said each word slowly and clearly.

"Sorry man. I couldn't resist." Emmett helped him up and Edward rubbed his shoulder.

"Come with me." I looked at Emmett. "Behave yourself."

I walked into the kitchen with Edward and took out an ice pack.

"Thanks," he winced as I put it on his shoulder.

"Hold that there," I went back to plating the food. As soon as I was done I took the ice pack and handed him a heat pack. "This helps with the pain too."

"Thanks," he smiled and took it.

"No problem. I used to help Emmett with his football injuries all the time." I looked up into his emerald green eyes.

"Oh, so you were the 'hot personal nurse'?" he laughed.

"What?!" my voice went up a few octaves.

"He told me he had a hot personal nurse. It was before Rosie came into the picture." He smiled.

"Oh," was all I could say. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. "Dinner!" I turned away from Edward as fast as I could and walked into the dining room.

We all ate dinner in a comfortable silence, some conversation here and there. I was cleaning up with Rose when Anthony cried out.

I walked into the room and saw Edward sitting in the rocking chair humming a lullaby. I leaned against the door frame and smiled.

Edward looked over and smiled. "Sorry, I was here already." He whispered.

"Its fine" I said dismissing his comment with a wave of my hand.

I watched him place Anthony in the crib, I smiled to myself. Then was bumped out of the way by Em.

"Here. Edward's staying in here." He placed the mattress down on the floor and walked out.

I hopped in the shower quickly. Washing away the pain in my back and shoulders. I turned the hot water off and stepped out. I got dressed and walked into my room. I saw Edward on the mattress under the covers. I smiled and checked on Anthony. He was sleeping soundly. I walked over to my bed and pulled back the covers.

"Night, Edward." I called.

"Night, Bella. Sweet dreams."

I blushed. I didn't know what I was getting myself into.

I was head-over-heels.


	9. AN

A/N: Sorry, I don't mean to get your hopes up with another 2 chapters tonight, but it's just a note so… I'm going to start writing a Bella/Jake story cause I'm in love with Jacob and Taylor . So that will be up soon. But for my readers I'll give you a summary cause I love ya that much :D.

Bella and her mother moved from Forks when Bella was five, leaving behind her Dad. Renee remarried to a guy named Phil. As Bella got older Phil began to resent her because she wasn't his own. Phil was a drunk, he had a "liquor room" that was always locked and only he had the key. One day when Bella was out Phil beat Renee, putting her in the ICU in a coma…

Hate to leave ya hanging but if you wanna find out what happens READ IT! My FF don't come with Sparknotes

Thanks for your reviews,

Haley


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Okay… so just another note. Sorry!!! So scratch what I told you the Bella Jake story is about I'm not doing that one anymore. I'm doing another one where they're friends *no Edward* and then something happen and blah blah blah. So, once again you'll need to read cause my FF don't come with spark notes. OH! And Night Orchid may, or may not be in more than one chapter of Unreliable. I haven't decided. But I will!!

Haley


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it's been so long since I updated! But here you go!!

BPOV

I didn't wake up to the sound of Anthony's cries, it was strange. I stretched and looked at the clock, 9:15, what?! I sat up and looked at the mattress for Edward, but he was gone. I ran out of the room and down the stairs to see a sleeping Edward on the recliner with Anthony sleeping on his chest.

"He didn't want to wake you." Rose smiled from the doorway. "His exact words were 'she looks too cute and peaceful'." She tried her best Edward impression.

"It's okay. I was confused when a screaming baby didn't wake me." I smiled.

"Yeah. Don't get used to that." She raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Believe me, I won't," I went and poured myself a cup of coffee and sat on the couch with Rose.

"Where's Em?" It was 10:30, he's usually up by now.

"Uhm… the gym." Rose didn't look at me.

"That's…unusual. He never goes alone."

"Yeah, I know." She turned towards Anthony and Edward and smiled. "He's got potential Bella." She winked and then went to shower.

"Shut up Rose!" I half whispered-half yelled. Then I heard her musical laugh. Maybe she was right.

JPOV

I sat there and looked at the picture of Anthony Sue gave me. He was a good combination between Bella and me. I haven't seen him and he was two weeks old. I put my head in my hands and sighed.

"What's wrong, Jake?" I looked up at Jaime, standing in the door way.

"Nothing, Jaime," I tried my best to smile.

"Don't nothing me. Something's wrong. Is it about Anthony?" She knew about him. I had to be honest with her.

"Fine, it's about Anthony." I rubbed my hands over my face and sighed.

"Jake," she grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at her. "Go talk to Bella or something. Charlie or Renee or someone and see if you can see Anthony, even if Bella supervises it." She smiled and kissed my forehead.

"You're right," I smiled. "Go with me?"

BPOV

"Bells!" Rose called me from the kitchen. "Phone!"

"I have it!" I yelled back, knowing I wouldn't wake Anthony who was sleeping again in my room. Edward was in the shower. "Hello?"

"Bells, go to the store and get something for tonight. Alice, Edward's sister, is having a dinner thing. You need a dress."

I groaned. "Emmett, please, not your pixie cousin you keep complaining about."

"Bells. Please!" I could picture the puppy dog face he had.

"Fine!" I grunted and hung up the phone. I got dressed and changed Anthony when he woke up and decided to take him with me.

"Rose, Edward," I walked into the living room with Anthony and his diaper bag slung on my shoulder. "I'm heading to the mall."

"Okay," they replied in unison. Edward turned to me then got up.

"Bye, Anthony." He whispered and Anthony wiggled around in my arms. "Bye, Bella." His honey scented breath washed over my face, leaving me dazzled.

"Oh, uhm…bye, Edward," I smiled. He laughed and kissed the top of my head.

I shook my head, trying to clear it. I put Anthony in his car seat and headed towards the mall. I pulled in next to a familiar looking truck, but shook it off as a coincidence, grabbed Anthony and the diaper bag and headed into the mall.

"Jaime, what size should I get him?" I was in the baby section of Macy's when I heard Jake's voice.

"Jake, he's what two weeks? Find things that say 0-2 months or get a bigger size so he'll grow into it." Jaime must've been his new girlfriend.

"Jaime, help, please?" I saw the top of his head and sighed.

"Ex--," he started to say something, but noticed it was me. "Bells?" He touched my shoulder so he knew he wasn't imagining this.

"Hey, Jake." I smiled and then looked down at the stroller. "You want to see him?" I nodded towards the blanket covered stroller which held a sleeping Anthony.

Jake nodded silently and I lifted the blanket, unbuckled Anthony and picked him up.

"He's so tiny," Jake whispered. His eyes lit up and he smiled.

"Take him," I said holding him out.

"Jake, I fou---," Jaime stopped in her tracks, and then got this huge grin on her face.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I held out my hand and she shook it.

"I figured. I'm taking a guess here, but that must be Anthony then." She smiled, pointing to the tiny bundle in Jake's arms.

"Yeah, that's him." I smiled and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Bells, I actually was going to call you today," Jake finally looked up from Anthony.

"Yeah? What about?" I got curious.

"About me being in Anthony's life," his stare wasn't intense, it was loving. Loving for Anthony and for me.

"I wanted to talk to you about that too. Just not right now. I'll call you tomorrow?" I blushed under Jake's stare.

"Yeah, that's fine." He laughed handing Anthony to me carefully. "I still love that color on you, you know?" He smiled and hugged me, trying not to squish Anthony.

"Shut up," I hit his arm and he pouted, rubbing the spot as if it actually phased him.

"Bye, Bells," he smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Bye, Jaime, Nice to meet you," I smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, Bella." She smiled and turned to follow Jake.

"Well, Anthony, you slept though the meeting of your Dad," I whispered to him as if he actually understood me. He wiggled in my arms. I laughed and put him back into the carriage.

I walked around looking for the perfect dress for the party and found it. It was a black, strapless that stopped just above me knee. It had a dark blue belt just below the bust line. Anthony was awake looking around, looked at the dress and gave what looked like a smile.

"You like it too, huh?" I smiled and hung the dress on the handle of the stroller, making my way to the check out.

"Em? Rose? Edward?" I called walking into the house, holding the car seat in the crook of my arm and the bag in my hand.

"Hey, Belly Boo," Emmett looked out from the kitchen.

"Hey, where's Rose and Edward?" I put the bag down and took Anthony out of the seat.

"Rose is in the shower and I have no idea where Edward is." He took a big bite of his sandwich, smiling at me.

"Oh, God Em. I hope Anthony doesn't turn out like you, eating wise." I gave him a disgusted look and headed to my room to change Anthony.

I opened the door to my room and saw Edward in the rocking chair, feet propped up on the window sill, sleeping with Pride and Prejudice on his chest. I smiled and changed Anthony then putting him in his crib. Boy could this kid sleep, it was like Em was his dad. I walked over to Edward and took the book, marking the page and put it on the night stand. I took the quilt that I had folded up at the end of my bed and draped it over him. I smiled and started walking out, letting my hand ghost over his cheek. I closed the door and walked into the kitchen.

"I found Edward." I said to Em, grabbing a water from the fridge.

"Oh, where?"

"In my room, sleeping on the rocking chair." I smiled.

"Well, I don't blame him. That things comfy," Em smiled.

"Hey, babe. Hey, Bells," Rosie walked in the kitchen, kissing Em and smiling at me.

"Hey, Rosie. Did you want to okay my dress?" As soon as I asked this her face brightened up and she got this huge grin on her face.

"You didn't even NEED to ask!" she jumped up and down and raced to my room.

"Rose! Shhh! The boys are sleeping." She skidded to a stop and mouthed 'sorry' and tip-toed to my door, opening it quietly.

I went to my closet, grabbing the bag and took the dress out as she sat, legs folded on my bed.

"I'm gonna try it on," I whispered, walking to the bathroom.

I zipped the dress up and threw on the heels that I bought, and opened the door to see everyone where they were before. I stepped out and Rose's jaw dropped.

"Damn, Bells. You didn't even have my help. I love it!" She smiled. "Go take it off, you don't wanna ruin it!" She shooed me to the bathroom and I changed back.

I walked out of the room and saw that Edward was awake, barely.

"Morning," I smiled.

"Hey, what time is it?" He asked, stretching.

"1:30." I walked over to check on Anthony and turned back to Edward.

"How was your shopping day?" He smiled, knowing how much I hated to shop.

"It was alright. I saw Anthony's dad actually." I looked down at my feet then back up at Edward.

"Oh, did you talk?" He shuffled his feet, looking at me through his lashes.

"Yeah, we're going to talk more tomorrow. He wants to be in Anthony's life."

"Oh, well, do you want him in Anthony's life?"

"Yeah, but not like how we were. Just so Anthony can know his father." I couldn't get hurt again.

"Bella, I wasn't trying to pry. I'm sorry." He stepped towards me.

"You didn't pry. It's alright." I smiled, and Anthony cried out.

I walked over to Anthony's crib and picked him up, rocking side to side to soothe him.

"Bells, what are you going to do with Anthony when we go to my sister's party?" Edward asked as he walked over to get his keys.

"Oh, good question. I'll call my parents, they haven't had him stay over." I reached for the phone while I rocked Anthony and called my mom.

"Hello?" Her voice sang through the speaker.

"Hi, Mom." I smiled.

"Bella! How are you?" She yelled so loud I had to take the phone away from my ear.

"Good. I was wondering if you and Dad wanted to take Anthony for the night." I bit my lip, waiting for her response.

"Of course! We'd love to." She laughed.

"Okay, I'll drop him off around six thirty."

"Okay, bye, baby."

"Bye mom." I hung up the phone and put Anthony in his crib once I knew he was asleep.

I turned to find Edward missing. I walked out into the kitchen and saw Emmett and Edward talking.

"You'll drive Bella then?" Emmett asked with his back turned to me.

"Yeah, that's fine." Edward nodded.

I walked over to the fridge making sure I had enough bottles for Anthony tonight and tomorrow morning. I counted twice and turned to the guys.

"What?" I looked at Emmett and Edward who had goofy grins on their faces.

"Nothing," they replied in unison and went their separate ways.

"I'll be back, I'm going to get my outfit for tonight." Edward waved to Em and kissed me on my forehead.

"Bye," I looked up at Edward who was staring at me and blushed. He laughed and said something that sounded like 'bye' and closed the front door.

I hopped in the shower, making sure Emmett was alright watching Anthony and let the hot water soothe my muscles. I shut the water off when it turned ice cold and wrapped myself in one towel and dried my hair with the other. I walked into my room glancing at the clock, making sure I had time. It was five, I had an hour to get ready and a half hour to get to my parents house.

"Bells?" I heard Edwards voice on the other side of the door.

"Hold on," I put my robe on over the towel and tied it up. "Come in."

He opened the door and walked in holding a garment bag. He hung it up on the bathroom door and turned around.

"What you wearing tonight?" He leaned against the wall and smiled.

"A dress. You'll see later. Now out." I pushed him out the door and went to do my hair and make-up. When I was done getting ready it was six fifteen. Edward was dressed and waiting for me to take Anthony to my parents house. I grabbed the directions to Alice's, just in case and headed to the living room. I heard a wolf-whistle and then a smack. I smiled and turned to Edward who'd jaw had met the floor.

"Close your mouth, you'll be eating flies." I blushed and walked over to get Anthony's things and headed out the door with a wave to Em and Rose. We dropped Anthony off and headed towards Alice's.

"So, you take a right here and then… wait, Edward, this isn't the way to Alice's." I looked at the directions to make sure and then looked at him. H had a stupid grin on his face.

"I know." He turned to me, waggling his eyebrows and then grabbed my hand. "Do you trust me?"

"Yeah," I said in a whisper. I barely heard it.

"Good, then just get comfortable. We're almost there." He laced our fingers together and held them on his leg.

OH no! Where's he taking her?! Oh and I am pleased to present Jaime (nightorchid) in this chapter. Whoop whoop Jaime for scooping up Jake! Hehe, so let me know what you think!!

Xox

Haley


End file.
